


Alone

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gay Richie Tozier, Love, M/M, Movie: IT (2017), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Richie laments about his crush on Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 17





	Alone

Never had Richie ever felt so alone. Of all summer for the Losers to split up it had to be this one. In another month he was going to start high school. High school. 

Throwing his grass-stained pants into the laundry, Richie wasn’t tired. His body was tired. But this mind. What the fuck happened today? The Paul Bunyan statue just chased him all over the park. But it didn’t. Man, he must have looked like a psychopath running away from nothing.

Before that… he felt so… happy. His heart… that throbbing warmth he felt whenever he was around… Eddie.

Why did Connor do that to him? Did he only cause that humiliating scene all because he didn’t want to look like a loser in front of his demonic cousin, Henry Bowers?

This was so hard. Richie felt so confused. Who could he talk to? Nobody, that’s who. Richie knew full well how fair- gay people were treated in Derry. That’s why he wanted to get the hell out of here and leave far away from where he couldn’t remember any of it. But how was he to know this wasn’t the way other towns treated people… like him?

Like him. That felt so wrong.

No. Richie shook his head. He was not. It was all in his head. He was not…

Spying the photograph o his bedside of he and Eddie wrestling around when they were little kids, Richie’s heart throbbed like it always did when Eddie was around. He… loved him.

He loved Eddie. “I should be in love with you.”


End file.
